To Run
by sailor-tin-foil
Summary: She had a choice to make...and chose to run. not compatible with HBP and DH. HP/OC/SB HG/RW GW/DM PLEASE R&R and let me know what you think! I need feedback!
1. Welcome Home

Sirius Black slowly made his way up the front walk of Number 12 Grimauld Place. It had been a harrowing day and he was mentally bracing himself for it to get much, much worse. He had royally fucked up again, and this time he knew she wouldn't forgive so easily. He lingered at the door, knowing that the moment he pushed it open, all Hell would break loose.

_Might as well get it over with_, he sighed and turned the knob. The moment the hinges turned, he was met with the opening guitar solo of Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria. He only knew the song because she was so fondly attached to Muggle music and constantly had thrown it onto him. He grimaced, knowing the song was all but welcoming him home. He could hear her upstairs, stomping around and throwing things, though what exactly she was throwing he didn't know. As the first verse bellowed from upstairs, he cringed. _You could've been all I wanted, but you weren't honest, now get in the ground. You choked off the surest of favors, but if you really loved me you would've endured my world. _ She was definitely not going to forgive him so easily this time around.

He could hear doors slamming shut from the third floor, from her bedroom. He momentarily wondered what she was doing before making his way into the kitchen. He wasn't quite ready to face her just yet. He found the bottle of firewhiskey hidden in the third cabinet from the stove and jerked the cork out. Pressing the glass to his lips he took a greedy swig, relishing the raw ache as it burned down his throat. _Well if you're just as I presumed, a whore in sheep's clothing - fucking up all I do. And if so here we stop, then never again will you see this in your life._

He hadn't meant it this time. He never meant to stray. But he was getting so tired of hiding what they were. Sure, he was twice her age, and Harry's godfather, but he could never completely understand her reasons for covering up their relationship. Maybe because it was based primarily on sex? From that angle he could almost understand.

He had met Evelyn Crow when she was only fourteen. She was even more a pain in his ass than Granger back then. She had transferred to Hogwarts from America because she wanted the full experience. She wanted to learn from the best, and she apparently held Dumbledore in the highest regards. She had fallen in with the Golden Trio easily enough. She was smart (though not as smart as Granger, because that is clearly an impossible feat to accomplish), had a great sense of humor, brave and compassionate. She had helped the Trio get Harry through the Tournament and had sealed their friendship by staying around when Voldemort had risen again. She was not afraid to fight, and fight she did.

She had saved his life. When Harry had so foolishly stormed the Department of Mysteries in his fifth year, she had been among those present. She had fought alongside the Order members who had gone to their rescue, along with the rest of Harry's friends. Sirius had been stunned when he had turned to see Bellatrix ready to strike. Just as her lips formed "Avada" he heard another voice to his left scream "AVADA KEDAVRA" and had watched in awe as Bellatrix fell to the floor. Evelyn had saved his life, and paid a heavy price for it. That summer, the teens had stayed together at Number 12 Grimauld Place with him, and he would often find her alone in the lounge in the middle of the night. He never spoke to her, never said a word about what had happened. The only time it was mentioned, she had merely whispered "I killed her." In response he had only to say "Thank you." And that was the end of it.

After her sixth year at Hogwarts, she changed. Before, when he had first met her, she was nothing more than a smart ass, tiny little thing with a big mouth and too many opinions that she did not mind sharing with anyone—whether they wanted to hear them or not. When the gang had returned for summer break that year, he saw the change automatically, and it had knocked the air right out of him. Her dark brown, almost black hair had grown longer, and there was something wild yet tamed about it. She had filled out considerably, and he was amazed by the way she carried herself. She still had a loud mouth, but he began to find himself watching it, even when no words were being spoken. He noticed that she was watching him too, and it unsettled him, yet drove him absolutely wild. He wouldn't dare touch her, but he found himself wanting to.

After the Second Great War was over, she, Harry, Ron and Hermione had all returned to Hogwarts and finished out their seventh year. That night, Molly Weasley had thrown a graduation party of sorts, and things began to unravel from there. He had found her in his study, alone and clinging to a bottle of Ogdens Finest. She had watched him silently as he entered, her dark eyes moving with him. He had approached her slowly, as one would an untamed beast. She had scoffed at him, propelling herself forward from where she had stood by the wall and wrapping her arms around his neck. She had kissed him roughly and he soon found himself forcefully pounding her into the closed door and roaming his hands up her dress. That was the first time they had fucked.

He laughed out loud at the memory, at the way he had phrased it. Because honestly, it was the farthest thing from making love. He hadn't loved her, still did not truly love her. He cared very deeply for her, very much indeed, but they had no real future. All their relationship consisted of were loud, thrashing moments of abandon and bliss, carried on through the last two years. She had moved in with him, under the pretense of wanting to stay in London where she belonged. All of her friends had accepted it, thinking nothing of it because really, who would have imagined what was going on behind that closed door. They had had moments close to love. Moments where their eyes met across from the table at dinner and she would smile, and he would wink, and they would feel comfortable and content. Moments that ended with a caress of fingers gently over skin, silently holding each other in the middle of the night, sprawled out on the floor in front of the roaring fire. He relished those moments, but they were in the past now.

Sirius Black had seriously fucked up. He had cheated. He had gone out of his way to sleep with another woman again, though he had not come home that night. He had waited until dusk the following day. _But if you could just write me out, to neverless wonder... happy will I become. Be true that this is no option, so with sin I condemn you.  
Demon play, demon out!_

He took one last gulp of firewhiskey before trudging into the lounge and waiting for her to march downstairs and give him a piece of her mind. He was utterly surprised to find her already there and waiting, a packed bag at her feet.

"Evelyn?" he whispered, not exactly comprehending what was going on.

"Sirius…" she trailed off. He was unnerved by her eyes. There was no sign of crying, no sign of the anger he could hear moments before. Only acceptance. He could see it in her eyes, the end of whatever it was that they had shared. She was truly finished, and it was in that moment that he realized he was not ready to let her go. _One last kiss for you._

He reached out for her, but she stepped past his arm. She leaned in and gave him a swift peck on the cheek before turning away. She picked up her bag and moments later he heard the front door close with a soft click. He fell back onto the couch and put his head into his hands.

"I'm such a bloody fool," he murmured to an empty house.


	2. Roomies

Harry Potter walked from his kitchen into his bedroom. It had been a long day at the Ministry, and all he could think about was a hot shower and a warm bed. He had finally finished his training as an Auror earlier that year, and had found the job tougher than he had imagined. The amount of vigilant Death Eaters still out there were outstanding, and he was often confused as to why someone would follow a master who had fallen years ago. Voldemort wasn't coming back, but those bloody idiots couldn't seem to get that through their thick skulls.

He turned on the shower, relaxed instantly by the familiar sound. He placed his glasses onto the bathroom counter and began undressing. The moment the water hit his skin, his aching muscles began to unwind. He grinned to himself as he ran a hand through his soaked hair. Just as he was reaching for the shampoo, he heard a loud banging at the front door.

"What the hell?" he grunted, reaching for a towel and stepping out of the still running shower to see who it was. Only his closest friends knew where he lived, so there were only a handful of possibilities as to who was trying to knock the door from its hinges. He angrily threw it open with an equally angry "Yeah?" only to find Evelyn Crow standing there, looking completely lost.

"Evey?" he stepped back to let her into his modest flat, taking notice of the bag she carried in her right hand.

"Hey there, Harry! Taking a shower I presume? Or were you just hoping to seduce me?" she giggled and gestured to the towel wrapped around his waist. He blushed a little, but was used to Evelyn by now, and knew that her cheery disposition was a lie.

"What happened, Evey? Why are you here?" he gestured to the bag and she shrugged, dropping it onto the floor beside the couch.

"I got sick of living with that heathen you call a godfather. We fought so much I just couldn't stand it anymore. Mind if I crash here for a night or two while I try to find a flat?" She smiled hopefully at him and he couldn't help but laugh. It was well known that she and Sirius did not get along whatsoever. He had always been a little confused as to why she had lived with him in the first place.

"Of course you can stay. Hell, you can move in here if you want. I've been a little lonesome since Ron moved in with Hermione."

She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and peppering his cheek with little kisses.

"Oh thank you Harry! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll clean dishes sometimes and pay my half of the rent every now and again!" He laughed loudly, and wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her to him. "Augh! Harry! You're getting me soaked! Go back to your shower, I know where Ron's old room is."

He let her go, but not without planting a swift kiss on the top of her head. He smirked at the hint of a blush and began to walk down the hallway. Just as he reached his bedroom door he heard her call out "I'm making dinner tonight!"

Later that evening he found himself sitting at the table, watching her. She ate slowly, as if avoiding the conversation to come. But he didn't want to wait any longer, and decided to just ask outright.

"So what did Sirius do this time? It must have been worse than anything before, if it drove you out of there. Am I going to have to hex him?" She smiled slightly as she twirled her pasta around her fork.

"It wasn't any one thing really. I just got fed up. A girl can only handle so much stress at a time, and living with Sirius only added to the stress I already felt from work. We're just not compatible and he drove me crazy. And he never cleaned up after himself." She never looked him directly in the eye, and Harry knew that that wasn't a good sign. Whatever their last fight was about, it must have been bad. He would have to talk to Sirius about it, because she obviously wasn't going to tell him.

"Be honest with me, Evelyn, are you ok?" He looked at her, trying to catch her eye. She finally looked up and her dark, almost black eyes met with his emerald green orbs. She slowly nodded her head and answered, "Yes, I'm going to be fine."

And with that she got up from her seat and took her plate to the sink. He believed what she had said, but got the feeling that there was more than she was letting on. He let it go, though, only wanting to spend the evening catching up with her, not spend it in awkward silences and fruitless questions.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked as he joined her at the sink. He watched as her brow line creased and she pondered. He smiled a little to himself, realizing yet again how cute she looked.

"Let's watch a movie." She suggested, and he agreed. Though Evey hadn't been Muggle-born, her mother had, and she had insisted that Evelyn live a little bit of both worlds. He was happy that he could answer her calls and not be left deaf like he was when Ron tried to use a mobile.

"I'm going to put on my jams and I'll be right back." He nodded as she walked towards what was now her new room. He finished rinsing the dishes and went and threw on some sleep pants and an old tee shirt. She was already on the couch by the time he reached the lounge. She had let her hair down and it fluttered around her face and shoulders. She was wearing one of his old tee shirts that she had taken from his trunk in fifth year. It had been his favorite, but he liked seeing her in it, so he willingly gave it up.

She curled her legs underneath her, and he could see a hint of her shorts peeking out from the hem of the shirt. She would be the death of him. He plopped down onto the cushion beside her and she automatically leaned into him. They had been close from the beginning, just as he and Hermione were. But when he wrapped an arm casually around her shoulder, he felt a jolt that he never felt when Hermione was near. Nor any other girl.

They spent the evening watching what movies they could find on the television, not really caring what it was they were watching. They talked a lot. Mostly about work or if the other had seen Ron or Hermione or Ginny lately. At one point they decided to have a small party, as they had not seen their friends in quite some time. As the hours wore on they parted ways to get some sleep. She hugged him goodnight and he gave her an extra squeeze, letting her know that he was happy to have her around.

The next morning he found a plate of steaming pancakes waiting for him on the kitchen table. Beside the glass of orange juice was a quickly scribbled not signed with a smiley face. He smiled to himself before digging in.


	3. Stay

**Hello everyone! I got so caught into publishing this story that I did not notice that I had not greeted you in the first two chapters! Shame on me! Well, I of course own nothing (except for Evelyn Crow). I hope you enjoy! And PLEASE review and let me know what you think!! – S.T.F.**

The days passed quickly. Evey found herself busy working for the Department of International Wizarding Affairs, trying to sort out a tiff between Bulgaria and pretty much every other country Bulgaria had contact with. She had barely seen Harry in the last three days, and decided enough was enough. That night she made dinner, going all out on steak and potatoes. (She admittedly was not a very grand cook) Harry arrived at seven just as usual, walking through the front door with a huff and hanging his cloak up on the peg. When he smelled the warm meal coming from the kitchen he smiled. She watched as he turned and walked towards her, arms held out for a much needed hug.

She complied easily and laughed as he picked her up and gave her a twirl.

"Someone's in a good mood." She could feel his throaty laughter on her neck. It left a trail of goose bumps that she shivered at.

"A good mood now that I'm home and seeing this great meal that my roommate has made for me." He let her go and took a step back. Looking at the table, he counted four plates instead of just two.

"Who else is coming to dinner?" he was only answered with a smile before a light thumping came from the door. He made his way swiftly, flinging the door open to find a smiling Ronald Weasley and an overly ecstatic Hermione Granger. Hermione jumped into his arms the moment the door was open fully.

"Oh, Harry! We've missed you so much!" she cried out, and he laughed, looking around her mane of curls to Ron.

"'Mione! You're crushing me!" He laughed and raised and eyebrow at Ron who merely shrugged.

"We have missed you, mate." Ron replied as Hermione slipped from Harry's grasp and ran for Evey next.

"Evey!"

"'Mione!"

The two girls collided into each other and frantically jumped up and down. The girls were something both Harry and Ron had stopped trying to figure out years ago. After everything settled down, the four made their way to the table and Evelyn began serving dinner.

"Eve owled us this afternoon and invited us to dinner. I honestly can't remember the last time we've all hung out together, just the four of us." Hermione bit into her steak and made the smallest of grimaces. Evelyn noticed and merely quirked her right cheek, indicating that she tried her best, and that was that. Hermione smiled and went right on eating, not letting on again whether or not the steak got any better. Evelyn appreciated that, the way that her friends accepter her faults so easily, and kept right on trudging through her mistakes. That's what had drawn her to the group in the first place.

"So what's up, Evey? Why'd you suddenly move in with Harry? I know, I bet you and Sirius had a lover's spat! You couldn't take it any more and you left in the night, leaving him alone to cry and wallow in his misery!" Ron laughed as Harry choked on his butterbeer. Hermione giggled and elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs. They laughed because it was absurd. Because in their minds it simply was untrue, unheard of, impossible. Evey laughed along with them, though she could feel a dull pain twisting in her chest. She dramatically raised her had to her brow, feigning distress.

"You're right Ron! I just don't know how I'll go on without his sweet, sweet love!" Everyone burst out into even more laughter, on the verge of hysteria. She smiled and played along, then quietly went back to eating her potatoes. She glanced up to see Hermione looking at her oddly. _Shit…_she thought. Hermione could always figure out what was going on in her head. When dinner was finished and the dishes washed and put away, Harry and Ron poured themselves a glass of firewhiskey and went to the lounge to talk and catch up. Evey was just reaching for the bottle when she felt a tug at her left elbow. She turned to see Hermione's hand resting there, gently pulling her in the direction of her room. _Bloody hell, here we go_, she thought.

"Oi! Where are you two going?" Ron called from the couch. She saw Harry look up and smiled at him apologetically. He smiled back and she turned and jerked her elbow out of Hermione's grasp.

"We're just going to go have a little girl talk! We've not gotten to talk in so long!" she plastered a huge smile on her face, and looked over to see Hermione flashing teeth as well. They both stepped into her room and she shut the door behind her. She held up her hand before Hermione could start her investigation. She pulled out her wand and cast silencing charms on the door.

"There." She said, pocketing her wand again and walking across the small room to flop down onto her bed.

"Was what Ron said in there true?" She jerked her head up, giving Hermione and incredulous look. She had forgotten how very to the point Granger was. _Maybe I can fib my way out?_ She thought, sitting back up and leaning against the headboard. Hermione walked over and sat at the edge of the bed facing her. Her eyes were scanning Evey's every movement, and she got the notion that 'Mione was trying to read her like one of her books. She smiled at the concept and casually tossed her hand in the air.

"Of course it wasn't true, 'Mione. Why on this green earth would I have a "lover's spat" with Black?"

"Because you two are lovers." It wasn't a question, and that was what made Evelyn flinch. She had forgotten just how easily Hermione could read her. How easily she got things, no matter how hard she tried to hide them. She gave up and decided to try the truth this time around. Hermione would never tell anyways, so she might as well pour her wretched little heart out to her best female friend.

"Were lovers. We aren't anymore." It was all she was offering to say at that point, and she smirked as the other girls eyebrows shot up into her fringe. She was expecting to be reprimanded. To be questioned and scolded and have her morals drug through the muck. She braced herself for whatever it was that Hermione Granger was preparing to throw at her.

"How was it?" She hadn't been expecting that. Not one bit. She looked at the other woman sitting before her and laughed. She couldn't help it, she was caught so far off guard. Hermione looked shocked for only a moment before laughing too. They laid back and laughed long and hard. But the laugh changed. Evelyn found herself laughing hysterically, then merely on the brink of hysteria. She began gasping for air and rolled into Hermione's side. The tears poured hot and spiteful down her cheeks. They betrayed her, giving away her innermost self. She hated them, the watery paths to her demise, and she cringed with each shallow heave of air. Hermione pulled her into her arms and brushed her fingers through her hair. She shushed and cooed and held on tight until the tears began to wane and Evey could breathe again.

"It was absolutely amazing," she whispered, just barely loud enough for her friend to hear. Hermione nodded against her head and they held on for one more moment before finally letting go. Evelyn Crow was not one to cry, and she only ever had in front of the three other people in the flat at that time. That was why she counted them as her best friends. As her family. They had embraced her and her tears in her fourth year in school, and she had never looked back. After a few minutes of pulling herself back together, she stood and went to the vanity. She combed through her hair and fixed what little makeup had been smeared by the tears. She took a deep breath and held out her hand. Hermione took it and they walked to the door. She took another deep breath and opened it.

An hour later, she was drunk. She was absolutely wasted. As were Harry and Ron. Hermione never let herself get completely out of control, but she could honestly say she was a little buzzed. The four friends laughed as they recounted tales of their youth.

"Remember that time when Ron hexed Malfoy into dancing a little jig every time he said Mudblood? I've never been so proud. Hermione, you've got to admit, you egged Malfoy on just to watch him dance, " Harry laughed, the rest laughing along with him. Hermione admitted to maybe, just possibly starting a few fights just to see Malfoy bust out in a jolly little dance in the middle of Potions a time or two. They were on better terms with Draco after he had changed sides in the war, but they still enjoyed a good trip down memory lane when the joke was at his expense.

"Look at the time! Ronald, we have to get home!" Hermione pulled the glass from Ron's hand and placed it on the coffee table. He threw an arm around her and pulled her to him, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"You're so smart, 'Mione. You can tell time and you can figure out stuff. I love you…" He snuggled into her neck as she turned a bright shade of red, causing Harry and Evelyn to laugh loudly. They were gasping for air by the time Hermione had finally pushed Ron off the couch and towards the fireplace.

"It was so great getting to catch up. We really miss you two. How about dinner at our house next week?" Harry and Evey nodded their heads and Hermione and Ron flooed home.

"The fire feels so warm and nice," Evey heard Harry slur next to her. She leaned into him, the alcohol making her tired. He wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head upon his chest. She could hear his heart beating beneath his button up shirt. Slowly, for no reason apparent to her, she began to undo the first button. Harry looked down at her and she stared back up at him. She reached over and undid the second button. Harry quirked an eyebrow and she smiled wickedly. She undid the third button.

"What are you doing Miss Crow?" Harry asked, his voice husky and warm. She closed her eyes and let his voice wash over her. She undid the fourth button. She turned towards his chest and could see the skin poking from the opened material. She leaned in and kissed the exposed flesh, feeling his heart speed up at the action. She could make out the definition, amazing muscles rippling and she could not help herself. She sat up and reached for his shirt. She unclasped the last few buttons and pushed the material over his shoulders. He let her, and threw the shirt to the floor. The look he was giving her was adorable. A mix of confusion, fear, and desire. She took in his upper body, impressed even though she had seen it a million times. It must have been something about the light, the warmth of the fire causing him to glow. She met his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kiss me Mr. Potter." She whispered. _Why am I doing this? I could ruin everything…_the thought was fleeting as Harry leaned forward. His eyes searching her for any indication that this could be a joke, a silly drunken prank that she would laugh at and walk away from. She smiled at him as seductively as she could, though she wasn't quite sure how seductive a drunken smirk could be. He raised his hand to cup her cheek. His thumb brushed against her temple and she shivered. She had never realized the electricity that ran from the tip of his fingers straight down to between her thighs. _It's only a kiss_. She reassured herself.

Harry leaned in and his lips lightly brushed over her own. She could feel the air escape her lungs, could feel him gasp against her lips. She leaned forward into him and crushed her mouth to his. She wanted this. She needed this. Harry's arm fell to her waist and pulled her to him roughly. She moved to his lap and straddled him. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling it so she could get a better angle. She felt him shudder beneath her and she smiled into the kiss. She felt his tongue brush her bottom lip and melted into him. She gladly opened her mouth to let him in and their tongues swirled and fought for dominance. His hands slid to the hem of her shirt and began to pull. She lifted her arms over her head and felt the soft cotton being pulled across her face for a mere moment before it joined his shirt on the floor. She felt slightly exposed in only her bra, but the feeling was brief.

Harry broke the kiss and took the sight of her in. His eyes roamed her body hungrily and he began to stand. He looped his arm under her bottom and picked her up with him, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He carried her to his bedroom, all the while trailing burning kisses across her throat and nibbling along her collar bone. She groaned into his ear and he threw her onto the bed. He crawled over her, pressing his body firmly into hers. She reached up for another kiss and he complied. Then he rolled away.

She became instantly cold at his absence, looking over at him quizzically. _What did I do wrong?_ She wondered, reaching out for him. He held her hand in his and brought it to rest on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding away madly, and that only left her more confused.

"Not like this, Evey," he whispered. And she understood. This was something big, something fragile. If they went forward and made love in a drunken mess, then how would they ever look each other in the eye again? She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. She moved to roll off of the bed, but he clutched her hand tightly, pulling her back towards him. "Stay," was all he said, and she did. She unfastened her jeans and slipped them over her legs. She could feel his heart begin to race again, and smiled ruefully to herself. He pulled her towards him and held her tightly. She reached and pulled the covers over both of them and snuggled deeper into the embrace.

Neither spoke, merely listened to each other breathe. They fell asleep cradled to each other, and when she woke up in the morning in his bed, she did not regret it. She smiled softly to herself as she took in his messy black hair and the muscles in this arm twitch as she moved out of his grasp. She walked to her room and slipped on an old tee shirt and pair of jeans. She made her way to the kitchen and began to find something to make for breakfast.

She heard his footsteps shuffle down the hallway and turned around to see him appear in the doorway. He leaned against the frame wearing only the pair of jeans from the night before. He looked at her, his head cocked to the side. His eyes were worried and he ran his hand through his hair, pulling at the ends.

"Are you angry?" he mumbled. She put the pan she had been placing bacon into back onto the stove and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm never angry at you Harry. You've done nothing wrong." She felt his shoulders relax instantly and he shuddered into her. He always beat himself up over everything, placing all of the blame on himself. She turned her head into his neck and kissed the pulse point there. She felt him shiver and smiled to herself.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked as he let her go.


	4. All Kinds of Trouble

**Hey again! I hope you're liking this story! I'd love some feedback, if any of you have any ideas or complaints! Please enjoy and review!**

Hermione Granger looked across the crowded bar is search of two of her best friends. They were sitting at a table towards the far corner, and appeared to have been there for quite some time. She took hold of Ron's hand and began making her way through the mass of bodies. As they got closer, she saw Evey reach out and ruffle Harry's hair. The action in itself was not unusual, but the way Harry reached back towards her and brushed his thumb across her cheek had Hermione a little confused. Had she missed something in the last few days?

"Hey guys!" she yelled over the music. Ron pulled out her chair and she sat down, smiling at him as he took the chair next to her. The other two looked up, both had a mildly surprised look on their faces. _What the hell's going on?_ Hermione thought to herself. "How long have you two been here?" she asked, motioning to the almost empty beers sitting in front of them.

"Not too long really, about half an hour at most," replied Harry. He picked up his beer and drained the last of it. He looked at Evelyn and motioned to her almost empty bottle. She nodded and he began to stand.

"What do you want to drink?" Hermione heard Ron ask her as he began to stand as well. She told him just the usual and he nodded, setting off to follow Harry to the crowded bar. When she knew that they were out of hearing range, she turned on the other girl.

"What's going on with you and Harry?"

"Nothing really. Not yet anyways. We kissed the night you and Ron came over for dinner, but we've not really talked about what it meant or where we really are at this point." The girl shrugged and downed the rest of her beer. Hermione smiled and clapped her hands together. She had been waiting for something like this for awhile. She had always known that it would only be a matter of time before the two got together.

"That's brilliant! I think he's had a little crush on you for quite some time!" she noted the faint blush rise on the other girl's cheeks and smiled even wider. Harry was the perfect guy to help her get over-

"Sirius…" Hermione followed Evelyn's gaze to the door and cringed. Sirius Black was just walking through, followed closely by Remus and Tonks Lupin, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny. _This is going to get interesting…_

"Did you invite him?" she heard Evey whisper across the table. If glares could kill Hermione would be in the ground.

"Of course I didn't! I'm you're friend, not a bloody fool!" Hermione whispered back. She watched as Sirius made his way towards the bar, motioning at Harry and Ron, who eagerly greeted him. George, Tonks and Ginny began making their way towards the girls, while the rest followed Sirius to the bar.

"Evening, ladies," said George, plopping down in the chair closest to Evey, throwing an arm around her neck and pulling her into a hug. She smiled and playfully shoved him away. Hermione smiled and hugged both Tonks and Ginny as they pulled up a few more chairs.

"I will never understand why you guys always drag us to this same Muggle dump," Ginny sighed.

"Because no one knows who we really are here, so we can make as much of an arse of ourselves without it blowing up in the _Prophet_ the next day," replied Harry as he sat back down at the table, pushing a beer towards Evey. Ginny only shrugged and, oddly enough, accepted a drink Malfoy was handing to her.

Hermione raised her brow at Ron, who merely shrugged it off as he sat down. She looked over her shoulder to see Sirius and Remus making their way over, Sirius eyeing Evelyn warily as he listened to whatever it was the other man was saying. She glanced over and saw the other girl talking to Harry and looking anywhere but directly at the older man.

"So what kind of trouble are we getting ourselves into tonight?" Fred asked.

"I'm up for a little dancing later," Ginny replied, glancing over at Malfoy. _I will definitely have to look into that later tonight…_Hermione thought, not really sure if she wanted to know what was going on between those two.

"Here, here!" the twins chorused, raising their beers to everyone else. Harry, Ron and Evey raised theirs also, clinging the bottles together from across the table. Hermione noticed Sirius sitting a little further away than he usually would, avoiding leaning across the table and speaking to Harry and the others like he usually would. She was sure he was feeling rather awkward, but she secretly couldn't wait for him to realize that there was something going on with his godson and ex-lover. He would feel twice as awkward then, perhaps even storm out. She was not one to invest her time in gossip or drama, but Hermione Granger did enjoy seeing consequences taking effect on those who really fucked up. She firmly believed that you got what you gave. And Sirius Black was about to get a shock.

"I love this song!" she turned to see Fred rising up from his seat, grabbing Evey roughly by the arm and dragging her towards the dance floor. George jumped up and quickly began to follow. She laughed and looked to Ron, who apparently having a very enlightening conversation with Tonks, so she focused on Harry next.

"Want to dance, Harry?" she called over the noise. He smiled at her and stood up, taking her hand and leading her in the direction of their friends. Hermione laughed as she saw Fred and George sandwiching poor Evey between them, her laughing all the while as the two mocked the other dancers on the floor. She and Harry weren't dancing nearly as spastic as the other three, but they were still enjoying themselves. She looked back over just in time to see George pick up Evey and twirl her in his arms, then throw her over to Fred who automatically dipped her so low that her hair brushed the floor. She heard the girl laughing loudly as Fred brought her back up and spun her back over to George. Evey always loved dancing outrageously, so she was always the one to volunteer her time to the Weasley twins. No one else could keep up with them.

"I wonder how they do that without hurting themselves," she heard Harry say. She looked up at him as he laughed at another outlandish move the threesome must have pulled off.

"I'll never know," she replied smiling as he simply twirled her in a circle and brought her back to him. "So what's going on between you two anyways?" she noticed the blush creep up into Harry's cheeks and she smirked.

"We sort of kissed a few nights ago. It got pretty heated, but nothing else happened. Do you think she could fancy me?" he looked a little nervous as he watched his crush being flung around the floor.

"I think she could. Give her a little time and see what happens…you never know, Harry. I mean, who would have thought Ron and I would have worked out the way we have? We've had such an argumentative relationship throughout the years. You and Evey, I could see that playing out just right in the future…" she trailed off as her dance partner smiled.

"I always knew the two of you would get together. There was just too much sexual tension in the air." She scoffed and playfully slapped him across the shoulder. They both laughed as the song came to an end.

"Go ask her to dance," she suggested as she noticed Ron making his way through the crowd towards her. She felt Harry leave her side just as Ron put an arm around her.

"So what's going on between those two anyways? I swear you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Did we miss something?" he ask her as a slow song began playing. She smiled at him and reached up on her tip-toes to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I've talked to both of them. Apparently they kissed the other night, but neither really seem to know where they are right now. You know Harry's fancied her for quite awhile now, and I think Eve's starting to fancy him too. We'll just have to see where it all goes I guess," she replied and her boyfriend smiled.

"You're always one step ahead aren't you, 'Mione? What would I do without you?" he pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest.

"So how was dancing with Fred and George?" Harry asked. Evey laughed out loud and he smiled. She was so beautiful, her long hair swaying with her, her dark eyes glittering with joy. He could feel his heart speed up considerably as she brushed her fingers across the back of his neck.

"It's always an adventure with those two. One of these days I'll fall flat on my face and they'll just keep right on dancing around me." She smiled and he pulled her nearer to him, wanting to get just a little closer.

"So Hermione seems to think there's something going on here, you know? She's convinced we're just destined to fall in love," he whispered into her hair, trying to make his tone lighthearted and slightly sarcastic. He could feel her body shake as she laughed again.

"Yeah, I got that when she first sat down at the table. She jumped right on me about how brilliant we could be…" her words were almost too quiet to hear above the music, but he heard them. He braced himself, taking a deep breath before giving himself time to think through what he was about to say.

"We could be brilliant, Evelyn," he said as he moved back a little. He took her face into his hands and made her look at him. "We could be absolutely amazing."

She looked shocked at first. There was a flicker in her eyes, an emotion he couldn't quite name. He saw her glance over towards the bar, but did not follow her gaze. Instead he simply puller her face near to his and kissed her. He felt her jump beneath his lips, but soon she was kissing him back. He let her face go and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off of her feet as he felt her hands tangling into his hair. When he put her back onto the floor and broke the kiss he had to stop to catch his breath.

"Wow, Harry," she gasped, her eyes still closed and her cheeks flushed. When her eyes opened they looked directly into his. He was breathing hard now, a little unsure of what he had just done, and where exactly it would go from there.

"Just think about it, ok?" he pleaded, reaching back out and taking her hand.

"There's really nothing to think about, Mr. Potter," she smiled, squeezing his hand in hers.

"I'm happy you think that, Miss Crow," she smiled back, leaning down and giving her a small kiss before leading her back to the table.

"You shouldn't look so distraught, Black, it'll give you away," Sirius turned to see Hermione Granger standing next to him at the bar. He quickly dropped the expression he'd been holding and winked at her.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Hermione?" he flashed his trademark smile, bringing the glass of Muggle whiskey back to his lips and taking a long swig.

"I'm sure you do, Sirius," she replied, watching as Harry led Evey back over to the table of their friends. Both of their faces flushed and smiling. She had seen the kiss, both she and Ron had. But she had also seen Evelyn look towards Sirius before she kissed Harry back. That was when she had left Ron on the dance floor and made her way over to the bar.

"She deserves this, Sirius. They both deserve to be happy after all they've been through. And honestly, I think they deserve to be happy together," she looked at him and he could see that she knew. Somehow or other Granger had found out about he and the girl he had just been watching. He let out a deep sigh and drained the rest of the glass before slamming it down on the bar.

"You think I don't know that? I messed up, I really did. I should have treated her better, but it's too late to go back now, isn't it? I just wish I hadn't had a front row view to the show," he murmured, looking down at the bar and holding his face in his hands.

"Damn right you messed up, Sirius. I just hope you're smart enough not to get in their way. I hope you're not as selfish as you lead us to believe." And with that he felt her push away from the bar and walk back to the group.

He slammed his fist down on the bar and called out another drink to the woman behind it. She pushed another whiskey in front of him and smiled. He downed the drink in one long drag and looked at her. She was attractive. She'd do for the night. Heaven knows he'd have to get the image of his godson and the woman he loved (dare he say loved at this point? But seeing them kiss had affirmed it. After all this time, he finally admitted to the fact that he loved her) snogging on the dance floor.

When Evelyn saw Hermione talking to Sirius at the bar, she got worried. What was her friend saying? Why did he look so pissed? When Hermione sat down next to Ron, she shot a questioning look at the girl, who only smiled in response before taking a drink of her beer.

"So how are things going at the Ministry these days?" she heard someone to her left ask. She looked over to see Lupin leaning across the table towards her.

"Same as ever, I'm afraid." She responded and he smiled. He leaned back in his chair and wrapped an arm around his wife, who turned to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Evelyn found herself smiling and looking to Harry, who was in the middle of an apparently riveting conversation with Ron.

"But they couldn't possibly create a nastier flavor than ear wax could they? I mean, I try hard to avoid the dreadful flavors, but I always seem to get a mouth full of ear wax somewhere along the way…" Harry shook his head and Ron sighed. She laughed and kissed Harry on the neck. He turned towards her for a moment to smile and lightly kiss her on the crown of her hair. She could do this. This was comfortable and right. She could feel the electricity here, and the requited feelings. There was nothing to hide and there was everything to gain.

She looked across the crowded pub and met the grey eyes of Sirius. He looked directly at her for only a moment before turning back to the bar tender he'd been flirting with. She could feel the slow and antagonizing burn she always felt when he looked at her, and had to admonish herself for the mental image that arose. Bare flesh, hands grasping hair, teeth raking skin and legs tangling around each other. She had no idea how he always managed to make her feel like a warm mess of putty, but that had to stop.

"I love this song!" she heard before she felt herself being forcefully pulled from her chair. With one jokingly scared look at Harry, she let herself be dragged back onto the dance floor by Fred and George.


	5. Attention Readers!

**Hey there to all of you that have been reading this story so far! I've gotten e-mails about many of you adding this story to your Favorites and your Alerts, but I would like to tell you that I am not going to keep writing until I get some actual feedback. I don't want to sound like a demanding little writer, but I don't know how anyone really feels about where this story is going or where it's been. If you like it, tell me. If you have suggestions, let me know! Otherwise I'm going into this blindly without knowing if I should just stop where I am and delete it or not. So please, if you've read the first four chapters, go back and let me know what's on your mind! I'd really appreciate it! **

**- Sailor Tin Foil**


End file.
